On some devices there is a need to bias a rotatable object toward a predetermined position on its rotational axis. For example, some aircraft flight control systems utilize a gimbal assembly to translate any movements of a flight control stick into the rotation of a plurality of shafts about two rotational axes. These shafts may be biased to a predetermined position to enable the flight control stick to return to a null position when it is released by the pilot or co-pilot. Such a mechanism provides the pilot or co-pilot with a simple method for stabilizing the flight of the aircraft.
In addition, in some devices, it may be desirable to releasably secure a rotatable object in a predetermined position on its rotational axis. In this secured state, a force is required to release the object from the predetermined position, providing physical feedback to the user of the object and indicating to the user that the mechanism is in the predetermined position. For example, a control stick that is coupled to a gimbal assembly may be releasably secured in its null position by securing each of the shafts in a predetermined position about its axis of rotation, preventing the control stick from moving unless the pilot or co-pilot applies enough force to release one or both of the shafts.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have both an apparatus for biasing a rotatable object toward a predetermined position on its rotational axis. It would further be desirable to provide an apparatus that can releasably secure a rotatable object in a predetermined position. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.